1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device including a transmissive liquid crystal display panel and an area light source device that illuminates the transmissive liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices have been applied to various fields as display devices for OA equipment and information terminals such as computers, taking advantage of their features of light weight, small thickness and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display devices have also been applied to game machines such as slot machines. A liquid crystal display panel, which is mounted on a game machine, is, for example, fitted on the entirety of a display window of the casing of the game machine.
Specifically, a central part of the liquid crystal display panel is provided with a window section that makes it possible to view from outside a lottery result that is based on pictures on a rotary reel, which is contained in the casing of the game machine. There has been proposed a game machine having such a structure that both display content on the liquid crystal display panel and pictures on the rotary reel are visible at the same time (see, e.g. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-57419).